The Loud House Multiverse
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: A (mostly completed) outline on how the multiverse of "The Loud House" works. It may contain of a few spoilers, so beware and read if you dare...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone, MarcellusMiro66 here! I am fully aware that this is not a story in the slightest, but it might contain intercepts. This is just a guide to how the multiverse of **_The Loud House_** functions and exists. The characters of the critically acclaimed cartoon series will also interact with other cartoon characters, but this is strictly restricted to this animated TV show for now. If you wish to avoid spoilers galore, do not read this story. If you do, well...

Enjoy! If you can...

* * *

 _– **" The Main Universes" [Superheroes/Unconfirmed For Some]**:_

1) _**Marvel Cinematic Universe / DC Extended Universe / X-Men Film Series (Earth-1/Earth-199999)** : A universe where heroes try to be people and people try to be heroes. _

2) _**DC Extended Universe / Marvel Cinematic Universe / X-Men Film Series (Earth-01/The New 52)** : The antithesis of the above, a darker and grimmer imagining of the world around us...but one that isn't nonexistent of hope and optimism as well._

3) _**Sony's Marvel Universe (Earth-2/Earth-1610)** : A Marvel reality where bad guys run rampant to hunt down the even worse bad guys._

4) _**Seven Soldiers (Earth-02/Earth-148611)** : A superhero universe with a sense of urban realism added to the genre; the stories may not seem connected with each other, but they are._

5) _**Harbinger Wars (Earth-003/Earth-93060)** :_ _A grittier, more down-to-earth fictional world, where heroes and villains_ _inhabit a realm steeped in political intrigue._

6) **_Marvel/DC Expanded Universe_** _ **(Earth-4)** :_ _A shared un_ _iverse that combines my initial ideas for Earth-1/Earth-01._

 _7) **Red Circle/Dark Circle (Earth-5)** : Sophisticated, high-octane thrillers with diverse protagonists that reflect the world we live in._

 _– **" The Supporting Universes" [Various Genres/Unconfirmed]**:_

1) _**Star Wars Expanded Universe (Earth-05)** : The battle between good vs. evil in a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away._

2) _**The Lance House (Earth-6)** : A superhero sitcom/deconstruction and reconstruction of **The Loud House** ; Lincoln lives with this family for now on._

3) **_Revolution (Earth-06)_** _: A shared universe centered around Hasbro properties, including_ _– but not limited to_ _– **Transformers** , **G.I. Joe** , **Micronauts** , **Visionaries** , **M.A.S.K.** , **Rom** , **My Little Pony** , and **Jem and the Holograms**._

4) _**MonsterVerse (Earth-006)** : A series of monsters, Kaiju, and the secret government agency known as Monarch._

5) _**Dark Universe (Earth-7)** : A series of monsters (no, not **those** monsters) set in a modern action-adventure setting; **Dracula** , **The Mummy** , **Bride of Frankenstein** , **Creature from the Black Lagoon** , **The Invisible Man** , **Van Helsing** , **The Wolf Man** , **Frankenstein** , **The Hunchback of Notre Dame** , and **The Phantom of the Opera**._

6) _**Quentinuity (Earth-07)** : Two distinct Verses that center around epic violence, cluster F-bombs, and **many** pop culture references._

7) _**Action Arena (Earth-007)** : A universe where action heroes coexist with each other; **James Bond** , **Jason Bourne** , **Ethan Hunt** , **John Wick** , **The Accountant** , **The Fast and the Furious** , and many more (hopefully)._

* * *

 _– **" The Entries In Earth-1/Earth-199999"**:_

 ** _• "The Civil War Begins" (2016)_** _: "In the midst of the Sokovia Accords debacle, Lincoln is hired by Everett Ross to survey both sides of the divided Avengers." (Note: **A combination AU based on "Making The Case", "Brawl In The Family", and "No Such Luck", it is not yet fully revised because of the incoherent plot and timeline. The new and improved story will span from May 3rd to June 30th.** ) _

**_• "The Equalizer" (2016)_** _: "When Cristina is beaten and raped, a vengeful Lincoln seeks vengeance against the group responsible." (Note: **This is the antithesis of "Drive". Like that story, it will span approximately two months.** )_

 ** _• "The Equalizer: Chapter 2" (2018)_** _: "Continuing his war against crime and corruption, Lincoln runs into a copycat vigilante who is practically the mirror version of himself_ _– a more violent and amoral sociopath._ _"_

 _– **" The Entries In Earth-01/The New 52"**:_

 ** _• "Drive" (2016)_** _: "After coming to terms with his family not considering him as a son or a brother, Lincoln falls in love with a crime boss's niece and becomes dedicated (or, in this case, **driven** ) to protect her at all costs."_

 ** _• "Driven: Drive Chapter 2" (2018)_** _: "The mirror image of the original...reloaded."_

 _– **" The Entries In Earth-2/Earth-1610"**:_

 ** _• "Venom"_** _: "Lincoln bonds with an alien symbiote that grants incredible powers. As much as he wants to help innocents, he can't but not resist the sweet desire for vengeance. In the process, he becomes the city's lethal protector."_

 ** _• "Silver and Black"_** _: "Abigail Lincoln, famously known as the relentless mercenary/bounty hunter Silver Sable, has been hired to apprehend the master thief known as Black Cat (Cristina McKinnon) in exchange for full pardons. Of course, a conspiracy plot against them forces the duo to team up in order to survive._ _"_

 _– **" The Entries In Earth-7"**:_

 ** _• "Dracula: The Prince of Darkness"_** _: "Lincoln is bitten by and transformed into a vampire, going on a subsequent roaring rampage of revenge. His bloodbath leads him to cross paths with a descendant of the legendary vampire hunter Van Helsing."_

 ** _• "The Mummy"_** _: A modern day adventurer named Phineas Flynn discovers and unwittingly unleashes an ancient evil cursed for all eternity. He is unaware of the greater evil behind the monster. (Note: **This "Mummy" adaptation is basically a blend of the film versions of 1999 and 2017. There is a greater emphasis on adventure and history, but it's not without humor and a sense of tragic romance.** )_

 ** _• "Bride of Frankenstein"_** _: "Twilight Sparkle is the disgraced apprentice of Princess Celestia who exiles herself and invents a pony made of several corpses to serve as her new assistant in her plan to seek revenge against her former friends and family. Things becomes complicated when the monster develops feelings for his master..."_

 ** _• "Van Helsing"_** _: "A young man named Dipper Pines seeks vengeance for the death of his parents and to save his twin sister from a legion of vampires."_

 ** _• "The Phantom of the Opera"_** _: "A young musician falls in love with a young ballet dancer in the midst of a heated debate. (Note: A cross between **Suspiria** and **La La Land** )."_

* * *

 _– **" The Central Characters" [So Far]**:_

1) **_Earth_** _ **1 / Earth 01** :_

 ** _• Lincoln Loud_** _: The Winter Soldier / Robin_ ** _  
_** ** _• Lori Loud_** _: Mockingbird / Black Canary_ ** _  
_** ** _• Luna Loud_** _: Jewel, Knightress, Power Woman / Batwoman, The Question, Huntress  
_ ** _• Luan Loud_** _: Deadpool, Spider-Gwen / Harley Quinn  
_ ** _• Lynn Loud_** _: Jesse Quick  
_ ** _• Lucy Loud_** _: Raven  
_ ** _• Rita Loud_** _: Captain Marvel / Power-Girl  
_ ** _• Lynn Loud, Sr._** _: Big Daddy  
_ ** _• Bobby Santiago_** _: Ghost Rider / Firestorm_ ** _  
_** ** _• Ronnie Anne Santiago_** _: Black Widow_ ** _  
_** ** _• Clyde McBride_** _: Falcon_ ** _  
_** ** _• Cristina Cooke_** _: Black Cat_ ** _  
_** ** _• Carol Pingrey_** _: White Canary  
 **• Rocky Spokes** : Beast Boy_

2) _**Star Wars Expanded Universe** :_

 ** _• Lincoln Loud / Luke Lennox_** _: Contains the elements of Anakin & Luke Skywalker, Finn, Kylo Ren  
_ ** _• Ronnie Anne Santiago / Sabine Pava_** _: Contains the elements of Ashoka Tano, Sabine Wren_ ** _  
_** ** _• Cristina Cooke / Kestrel Connix_** _: Contains the elements of Rey, Jyn Erso_ ** _  
_** ** _• Clyde McBride / Finn Calrissian_** _: Contains of Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Poe Dameron_

3) _**Dark Universe** :_

 ** _• Lincoln_** _ **Loud** : Dracula_ ** _  
_** ** _• Star Butterfly_** _: The Mummy_ ** _  
_** ** _• Twilight Sparkle_** _: Bride of Frankenstein  
_ ** _• Dipper Pines_** _: Van Helsing  
_ ** _• Timber Spruce_** _: The Wolf Man  
_ ** _• Corey Riffin_** _: The Phantom of the Opera_ ** _  
_**

* * *

 _– **" The Lance House":**_

 ** _• Logan Lazuli / Luke Lance (voiced by Tom Holland)_** _: "The 11-year-old protagonist of the series, Logan Lazuli is a teenage demon (only he refers to himself as such) who is unwittingly spirited away from his home dimension to the small town of Huntington Oaks. Unsure of the reason why he is there, he decides to live with the Lance Family and adjust to his new life on Earth."_

 ** _•_** _**Lauren Lance (voiced by Katie Cassidy)** : "The first oldest member of the Lances at 17, Lauren Lance ISN'T your typical teenager. She is a practitioner of **Krav Maga** , **Kali/Eskrima/Arnis** , **Jeet Kune Do** , **Combat Kenpo** , and **Wushu** among other martial arts styles, the result of her father's training."_

 ** _• Layla Lance (voiced by Chloe Bennet)_** _: "The second oldest member of the Lances at 16, Layla Lance is a full-on fashionista and, like her older sibling Lauren, studies a form of martial arts: **Kung Fu Quilting**."_

 ** _• Lacey_** _ **Lance (voiced by Scarlett Johansson)** : "The third oldest member of the Lances at 15, Lacey Lance is a fully-fledged rockstar with the deets on **The Beatles** , **The Rolling Stones** , and **Queen** among others."_

 ** _• Laney Lance (voiced by Anna Kendrick)_** _: "The fourth oldest member of the Lances at 14, Laney Lance is the living embodiment of the manic pixie dream girl who is a small-name fan of acapella performances."_

 ** _• Linda L_** ** _ance (voiced by Dove Cameron)_** _: "The fifth oldest member of the Lances at 13, Linda Lance (sometimes affectionately referred to as "Leah") is quite possibly the most fit member of her family, aside from her father and her older sister Lauren."_

 ** _•_** ** _Lydia Lance (voiced by Anya Taylor-Joy)_** _: "The sixth oldest daughter at 11 1/2,_ _Lydia Lance is an admirer of movies mabe by **Tim Burton** , **Alfred Hitchcock** , **Darren Aronofsky** , and **Dario Argento** among others of the horror/thriller/Gothic genre."_

 ** _•_** ** _Lyla Lance (voiced by Britt Robertson)_** _: "The first youngest sister (and actual daughter) at 10,_ _Lyla Lance is the one sibling that Logan could relate to. She's a big-name fan of a superhero genre...something that her new twin brother may be."_

 _ **• Lila Lance (voiced by McKenna Grace)** : "The second youngest sister (and actual daughter) at 9, Lila Lance sees her sister Lyla and her new brother Logan as her idols, struggling to adjust to her new life with her new sisters."_

 ** _• Liza Lance (voiced by Ariel Winter)_** _: "The third youngest sister at 7, Liza Lance is the more poised twin of Lara Lance; she's proper and elegant, but she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty."_

 ** _• Lara Lance (voiced by Joey King)_** _: "The fourth youngest sister at 7, Lara Lance is the more adventurous twin of Liza Lance; she's fierce and intelligent, but her experience is nonexistent as of now."_

 ** _• Lena Lance (voiced by Aubrey Plaza)_** _: "The second youngest sister at 4, Lexi Lance is the "smartest" of all of her siblings; however, she is not, by all means, a mad scientist. Lexi prefers not to be referred to as a mad scientist because she'll go MAD at the revelation."_

 ** _• Leia Lance (voiced by Abby Ryder Fortson)_** _: "The first youngest sister at 1 year old, Leia Lance is the cuter-then-cute out of her older younger siblings. She's also the most excited of her sisters about acquiring a new brother."_

 ** _• David Duncan (voiced by Bruce Willis)_** _: "The father of the Lance children, David Duncan is a security guard who possesses superhuman strength and unbreakable skin."_

 ** _• Audrey Duncan (voiced by Robin Wright)_** _: "The mother of the Lance children, Audrey Duncan is a trainer who specializes in swordfighting, kickboxing, and Kung Fu."_

 _– **" The Lance Friends and Family (Other)"**:_

 ** _• Danielle Dawson (voiced by Chloe Grace Moretz)_** _: A 11-year-old bookworm and the best friend/love interest of Logan. Danielle is the assistant of the Huntington Oaks Library's librarian Mary McGuire, but has been interested in self-defense martial arts since age 9, having been trained by her police detective father._

 ** _• Sara Summers / Sam Sorrow (voiced by Olivia Holt)_** _: A 16-year-old reporter and one of Danielle's friends. Sara is the daughter of a leader of a biker gang who cares for her daughter; she holds no ill will towards him._

 ** _• Gina Grey (voiced by Natalie Alyn Lind)_** _: A 11-year-old wild child and one of Danielle's eventual friends. Gina is the daughter of a married couple whose grandmother abuses her because of her not fulfilling the family legacy. After being saved by a mysterious figure clad in green, Gina becomes to defend herself and others in danger of child abuse._

 ** _• Robert Ramirez (voiced by Diego Luna)_** _: A 18-year-old mechanic/stuntman and the love interest of Sara. Robert acts as a big brother figure towards Logan and supports his crush towards Danielle._

 ** _• Ryan Ramirez (voiced by Gabriel Luna)_** _: A 16-year-old taxi driver and the love interest of Layla. Ryan acts as the more laid-back polar opposite of his older brother, but is willing to get dangerous whenever the situation involves Layla._

 ** _• Ray Rodriguez (voiced by Aaron Taylor-Johnson)_** _: A 13-year-old part-time hero and the partner of Sheriff Amber Briggs (from **Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero** ). Ray is a self-aware and selfish parody of **The Flash** who falls in love with a distraught Gina and becomes her moral center. _

**_• Vincent Thompson (voiced by Stephen Amell)_** _: A 17-year-old vigilante and the love interest of Lauren. He aspires to be a police detective while attempting to atone for his past mistakes when he meets Lauren._

 ** _• John Goodwin (voiced by Taron Egerton)_** _: A 17-year-old jazz pianist/soft rock performer and the love interest of Lacey. John serves as a getaway driver for his father's vigilante group when he witnesses Lacey being harassed by street thugs._

 _– **"The Knight Sisters"** :_

 ** _• Jane Knight (voiced by Jena Malone)_** _: A 19-year-old runaway and the eldest of the Knight sisters. Jane is an expert sharpshooter who has all the most friends out of her sisters...aside from young Cassie._

 ** _• Emma Knight (voiced by Elizabeth Olsen)_** _: A 17-year-old runaway and the second eldest of the Knight sisters. Emma is a beginner nurse who can't quite understand the concept of a social life just yet._

 ** _• Jean Knight (voiced by Sophie Turner)_** _: A 14-year-old runaway and the middle of the Knight sisters. Jean is a proficient archer who harbors a dark yet incredible power despite a desire for a normal life. Nonetheless, she wishes nothing more than to protect her adopted sisters from the threats of the outside world._

 ** _• Laura Knight (voiced by Dafne Keen)_** _: A 11-year-old runaway and the second youngest child of the Knight sisters. Laura is a feral child, the result of a series of horrific tests. After escaping her captors, she becomes a prostitute as a means to extract money before "saving" a young Cassie from street thugs._

 ** _• Cassie Knight (voiced by Abby Ryder Fortson)_** _: A 9-year-old runaway and the youngest of the Knight sisters. Cassie is the daughter of a convict, whom she wishes for to come home. Realizing that he left for her own protection, a distraught Cassie runs off and stumbles a disgruntled Jean shooting arrows at target practice._

* * *

 _Please note that several of my O.C. characters have actors associated with (or **considered for** in the case of Anna Kendrick) the **Marvel Cinematic Universe** , the **DC Extended Universe** , and/or the **X-Men Film Series**. These casting choices was intentional; while it seems like a case of "hiring celebrities for marketing purposes instead of actors who are actually capable of the role being played", these characters are simply nods to the characters they play in their respective franchises and putting a spin on them without the concept of plagiarizing fresh on your minds. If you do consider them as such, then I deeply apologize for this unfortunate circumstance._

 _A few things I like to point out about a few characters:_

 ** _• Anna Kendrick_** _was never a part of the **MCU** , but her former boyfriend Edgar Wright was; you might recognize him as (aside from the director/co-writer of **The Three Flavours Cornetto Trilogy** and **Baby Driver** ) the executive producer of **Ant-Man**. Wright himself has reportedly supported the idea of Kendrick being Squirrel Girl in the **MCU** , as you'll find on his **TV Tropes** page._

 ** _• Diego Luna_** _is a similar case as Kendrick's above_ _– he was never officially involved in the **MCU** , but instead the **Star Wars Expanded Universe**. I just listed him here to mirror the similarly named Gabriel Luna, who plays Robbie Reyes / Ghost Rider in **Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D.** 's fourth season. I don't know if they are related by any means, so forgive me if the information I received is incorrect._

 ** _• Taron Egerton_** _is a part of the **Kingsman** film series, which was based on the comic book series The Secret Service by Mark Millar and Dave Gibbons. It was originally published by Icon Comics, an imprint of Marvel Comics. When the movie was originally pitched to Marvel themselves, the agency was actually S.H.I.E.L.D., as you'll find once again on the **Kingsman: The Secret Service** ' **Trivia** ' section on **TV Tropes**. Also, his character being a getaway driver/musician and the love interest of Scarlett Johannson's character is actually a reference to the movie **Sing**._

 ** _• Dove Cameron, Britt Robertson, McKenna Grace, Ariel Winter,_** _and_ ** _Joey King_** _were never a part of any of the franchises above; however, Ariel Winter voiced Carrie Kelley/Robin in **Batman: The Dark Knight Returns**_ _ **– Part 1 and 2** , Joey King played a young Talia al Ghul in **The Dark Knight Rises** , and Dove Cameron voiced Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen in **Ultimate Spider-Man**. The reason for the casting of Britt Robertson and McKenna Grace was because of their chemistry in the vastly underrated dramedy **Mr. Church**._

 _So, this is just the first chapter. I will work on Chapter 2 and further expand the outline of the **Loud House** Multiverse while apologizing for my convoluted stories and character motivations. If you have any thoughts, leave them as a review! Until next time..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone, MarcellusMiro66 here! This is the second chapter of **_The Loud House Multiverse_**. As you may have guessed, this is how the multilayered universe of **_The Loud House_** functions. There will be interactions with additional cartoon characters, but this guide is strictly restricted to this specific cartoon only. Do not read this story if you wish to avoid spoilers galore. If you do, well...

Enjoy! If you can...

* * *

 _—_ _**" The Many Occupations of Lincoln Loud: Part 1"**_ _: Lincoln Loud is truly having the time of his life; he is currently a superhero, a spy, an assassin/bounty hunter, a powerful telepath, and an antiheroic Symbiote among other line of professions._

 _• **Name** : Lincoln James Loud_  
 _• **Age** : 11_  
 _• **Occupation** : Superhero / Spy / Jedi Master / Member of the Justice League, the Avengers, the Teen Titans, the X-Men, and the X-Force / Private Detective_  
 _• **Affiliations** : Good, Neutral  
• **Goal/Goals** : To balance the double lives of a superhero and a secret agent; win the affection of any girl he comes across...specifically Ronnie Anne  
_ _• **Residence** : 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan_  
 _• **Family/Relatives [*Deep Breath*]** : **Rita Loud** (mother), **Lynn Loud Sr.** (father), **Lori Loud** (1st oldest sister), **Leni Loud** (2nd older sister), **Luna Loud** (3rd older sister), **Luan Loud** (4th older sister), **Lynn Loud** (5th older sister), **Lucy Loud** (5th younger sister), **Lana Loud** (4th younger sister), **Lola Loud** (3rd younger sister), **Lisa Loud** (2nd younger sister), **Lily Loud** (1st youngest sister), **Albert / "Pop-Pop"** (maternal grandfather), **Shirley** (aunt), **Ruth** (great aunt), **Harriet** (great-grandmother); Unnamed...uncle, cousin, paternal grandfather/great-grandfather, maternal grandmother, and paternal grandmother  
_ _• **Allies** : **Clyde McBride / Falcon** (Best friend, wingman), **Ronnie Anne Santiago / Black Widow** (second best friend, primary love interest), His sisters, **Bobby Santiago / Ghost Rider** , **Cristina Cooke / Black Cat** (secondary love interest), **Steven Universe / Captain America** (potential ally/enemy, moral center), **Phineas Flynn / Daredevil** , **Corey Riffin / The Punisher** ; the **Avengers** , the **Justice League** , the **Teen Titans** , the **X-Men** , and the **X-Force** to name a few._  
 _• **Enemies** : Unknown, as he is constantly playing both sides of justice  
• **Powers/Abilities** : Artificial & Genetically Enhanced Physiology, Superhuman Speed/Strength/Stamina/Agility/Durability, Regenerative Healing Factor [ **Powers** ]; Master Acrobat, Hand-To-Hand Combat/Martial Arts/Knife Artistry (A Blend of **Krav Maga** , **Kali/Eskrima/Arnis** , **Taekwondo** , **Boxing** , and **Maximum Effort** ), Marksman/Swordsman/Lightsaber Wielder, Eventual Omnipresent Multilingualism, Expert Tracker, Fourth Wall Breaking [ **Abilities** ]  
• **Equipment** : Katana Swords, Knives/Daggers (e.g., the **Gerber Mark II Combat Knife** and the **Desert Dagger** ), Blue/Red Lightsaber & Darksaber, Tactical Uniform (Nomex Thread/Kevlar Fiber with Bulletproof Goggles), and Cybernetic Arm; **SIG-Sauer P226 SCT** , **Glock 19** , **SIG-Sauer P226R** , **Beretta 92FS** (Multiple Variants), **Remington 870** (Multiple Variants), **Desert Eagle Mark XIX** , **Para-Ordnance P14.45 Limited** , **Colt Model 1908 Vest Pocket** , **Smith & Wesson Model 29**, **Glock 17** , **Heckler & Koch Mark 23**, **Heckler & Koch USP Compact**, **Colt M4A1** with a **M203 Grenade Launcher** , **FN M249 SAW Paratrooper** with a SureFire 100-round casket magazine, **SIG-Sauer P232** , **Tokarev TT-30** with a 10-round magazine and an underbarrel shotgun attachment...and that's only half of the firearms he gets his hands on...  
_

* * *

 _— **" The Many Occupations of Lincoln Loud: Part 2"**: You should know the rest..._

 _• **The Winter Soldier / Cable (Earth-1)** : "Lincoln is devastated when his classmate crush Cristina is beaten and raped by a group of young thugs. In the span of two months, he learns how to fight, shoot, and drive (Note how unrealistic this would be in real life) in order to take vengeance on the group responsible; in-between those two months, he is hired by Everett Ross to survey both sides of the Avengers when they become divided over the Sokovia Accords. A few months later, he is hired by a spy organization entitled **"The Kingsman"** and offered to become a secret agent. ( **James Bond Meets Captain America.** )"_

 _• **Robin (Earth-01)** : "Lincoln is taken under the wing of a honorable crime boss after his family disowns him in the span of the six months of the Terrible Trio (Making The Case, Brawl In The Family, and **especially** No Such Luck). During this time, he falls in love with the crime boss's niece. However, when tragedy strikes, Lincoln decides to place all grudges aside and take justice for his loved ones. In the shortest terms possible, all bets are off. ( **John Wick Meets Batman.** )"_

 _• **Venom (Earth-2)** : "Lincoln's curiosity gets the best of him w_ _hen a meteorite crashes not far into the forest,_ _deciding to investigate. Upon_ _arriving at the crash site, a mysterious black ooze leaks from the meteorite and latches onto Lincoln, engulfing him and grants him enhanced_ _powers but also a tendency to lash out in fits of violence, friends or not friends alike. ( **Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Meet Spider-Man.** )"_

 _• **Wolverine / Deadpool / Legion (Earth-4)** : "Lincoln learns that he is the illegitimate son of Professor X and decides to find him. __Unfortunately,_ _he ends_ _up being captured by Colonel William Stryker and his second-in-command Ajax. Determined to make the perfect_ _weapon and solve_ _the_ _mutant problem, Stryker orders his memories erased and his DNA cloned; Lincoln overhears this and lays waste on the_ _facility,_ _managing to_ _destroying it in the_ _process but losing his memory as well. Now on the run, Lincoln renames himself Logan and attempts_ _to_ _remember his past._ _Well, **this** Lincoln does. In another universe, Lincoln 2 survives the fire and becomes insane, donning a red-and-black suit of spandex; __Lincoln 3 continues the mission that the true Lincoln failed to finish. ( **Commando** **and** **The Shootist** **Meet** **Vertigo.** )"_

 _• **Black Hood (Earth-5)** : "In yet another amalgamation AU consisting of the Terrible Trio, Lincoln is adopted by a new family and relocated to the recreational neighborhood of Venice, California. Noticing the spike of crime, he is enlisted by a former cop named Greg Hettinger who grants him permission to become the successor of his superhero persona, the Black Hood. Lincoln's actions of heroism inspire others to stand up and defend themselves while he moonlights as a private investigator at his new school, beginning to suspect that his new hometown is not what it appears to be. ( **Veronica Mars and Twin Peaks Meet Buffy The Vampire Slayer...in a sense.** )"_

 _• **Luke Lennox (Earth-05)** : "In a galaxy far, far away... The First Order is on the rise and all hope seems to be lost. That is, until a young farm boy discovers that he is the Chosen One who will supposedly bring balance to the galaxy. Running away from his home, Lincoln renames himself Luke Lennox and joins the rebels in stopping the stormtroopers from executing their deadly plans. Along the way, he learns the ways of the Jedi and encounters several other rebels who have made a name for themselves, all the while struggling to find his place in the battle between good and evil."_

* * *

 _— **"The Love Life of Lincoln Loud"** : In the various universes where Lincoln is a central character, he's bound to have a "few" interests in his female partners in justice ‒ romantic, platonic, or otherwise. You see the quotation marks? It means that a "few" is actually a "lot". He's basically what you call " **The Launcher of a Thousand Ships** "._

 _• **"The Main Universes"** : **Ronnie Anne Santiago** , **Cristina Cooke** , **Tabby Tipton** , **Isabella Garcia-Shapiro** , **Connie Maheswaran** , **Abigail Lincoln** , **Apple Bloom** , **Sweetie Belle** , **Scootaloo** , and **Margo Gru** among others._

 _◦ **Lincoln/Ronnie Anne (Earth-1)** : " **Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's relationship is complexity personified: both hate each other but both can't bear the thought of not being with each other.** Lincoln is performing a mission for Kingsman when a mysterious girl clad in black leather spandex assists him in taking down the villains. He soon discovers the girl, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., is known as the Black Widow and her real name is Ronnie Anne Santiago. Lincoln recognizes her Ronnie Anne as the girl who assisted him in his revenge mission and a current classmate of his. Drawn to her, he decides to make his acquaintance and get to know her better; she, in turn, decides the same thing. In the months that follow, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne become best friends...while The Winter Soldier and the Black Widow become lovers/enemies."_

 _◦ **Lincoln/Cristina (Earth-1)** _: " **Lincoln and Cristina's relationship, much like his own with Ronnie Anne, is very complex, but there is a distinct increase in belligerent sexual tension.** Lincoln's first love, Cristina is arriving home from the Midsummer Festival in Danville when she is ambushed, beaten, and raped by a group of male/female thugs, resulting in her hospitalization. In the weeks that follow, her contempt for the law grows and reaches a head when she is approached by a mysterious medical doctor who offers her an immediate cure. Cristina eventually accepts and takes the antidote; it works, but it renders her eyes bright blue, her hair platinum blonde, and her body capable of superhuman abilities/a bad-luck capability."__

 _◦ **Lincoln/Tabby (Earth-4)** : " **Lincoln and Tabby's relationship is insane at two even more insane people should be (with the occasional swinging thrown in for good measure), but they love each other anyway.** Lincoln 2 is making a living as a bodyguard for fellow classmates when he meets Tabby, a child stripper exactly his age with a British accent and a rocking personality. They both immediately love each other, but both cannot express their true feelings. During this time, Lincoln develops leukemia and Tabby is worried for her newfound love. Much like the above case, a mysterious man offers him a cure that can help with his cancer. It works, but he becomes horribly disfigured as a result. Adding fuel to the fire is the fact that the people responsible have kidnapped Tabby, unaware that her boyfriend is a psychotic Mutant with something to lose. In other words, Lincoln decides to take vengeance...with predictable results."_

 _◦ **Lincoln/Isabella (Earth-1)** : " **Lincoln and Isabella's relationship strays the line between platonic and intimate.** As his new position as the Winter Soldier, Lincoln wants to forgive the people he has killed in the past, but he just can't. Meanwhile, a resurrected Isabella attempts to remember her past as she fights numerous assassins coming after her. Lincoln stumbles upon her killing a ninja and recognizes her in trouble. He helps shelter her for a few days and recover fragments of her past, while fending off the assassins who are a part of the deadly criminal organization known as the Hand. They eventually part ways, but they never forget each other."_

 _◦ **Lincoln/Connie (Earth-1)** : " **Lincoln and Connie's relationship is as every bit as conflicting as it should be, their moral codes contrasting drastically with each other.** Lincoln is sent to Beach City for a vacation with his family, but a mysterious "alien" by the name of Black Opal unintentionally injures Lana. Overcome with fatigue and anguish, he decides to find the attacker before anyone else. Two kids his age, Steven and Connie, tag along to help him find the "Homeworld Gem". Of course, with the two only believing in necessary force, they both (Connie in particular) are stunned by Lincoln's methods of interrogation. When they finally find Black Opal, Connie urges Lincoln to be tactful and remain calm when confronting her, but use violence when necessary. Her plan works, and Black Opal is apprehended by the Crystal Gems. It's this "mission" that makes Lincoln realize that aliens are among us and prompt him to do research...and keep in touch with Connie."_

 _◦ **Lincoln/Margo (Earth-5)** : " **Lincoln and Margo's relationship is one of the heartwarming, as they both relate with their pasts of missing parents.** Lincoln is attending West Side Harbor School when he sees Margo being bullied, subsequently saving her from them. He walks her home and discovers that he has a class with him: Journalism. They both agree to the notion of Lincoln walking home with Margo whenever the bullies reappear. During this time, Lincoln is taken in by former detective Matthew Burland, the former vigilante known as the Black Hood. He is trained to become his successor, all the while struggling to come to grips with his uncertain feelings for Margo and his new job as an incognito crime reporter."_


End file.
